Sailing A Restless See
by kleines Ich-bin-Ich
Summary: Hermione and her friends are having a party, to celebrate the beginning of summer break. When they run out of alcohol, Hermione comes up with the idea to play truth or dare. See what happens, when it's Hermione's turn. Fleur x Hermione
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I came up with the idea of this story, while talking to a friend :) Lu, this story is dedicated to you. I hope you like drunken Hermione :D

* * *

**Sailing A Restless Sea**

"Whoa, we're nearly out of butterbeer! We only have a few bottles left." Ron was pointing at the remaining alcohol, standing on the table. Harry scurried over to him, his walking a little unsure due to the amount of beer he had already consumed. "S' bad, mate. What we're gonna do now?"

Harry looked at the others, hoping that somebody would answer his question for he was far too drunken to actually think about their problem himself. He waited for a few seconds, but nobody answered him. "'Mione. You got any ideas?"

Hermione was slouching on the ground, her back resting against the black sofa behind her. She was surrounded by several empty bottles and every now and then she hiccupped. She looked at Harry with half closed eyes and tried to focus on his question.

Finally she spoke up, her voice slightly slurry. "Let's play a game. The winner gets the last butterbeer." Harry's face lit up and he excitedly clapped his hands. "That's a great idea. Everybody's okay with that?"

Fred and George, who were laying outstretched in front of the chimney, grunted to show their approval. Harry nodded and let his gaze wander through the big living room. "Where's Ginny?"

He took a few steps forward and nearly stumbled over Fred's leg in the process. "Ouch, watch out you moron! That hurt!" Harry mumbled an apology and continued searching for the youngest Weasley.

"I zink that she 'as passed out some time earlier. She's laying be'ind ze fern next to ze television." Fleur was sitting on the second sofa, which was opposite to the one Hermione was still leaning on. Unlike the others, she hadn't emptied a dozen bottles of butterbeer and was therefore still relatively sober, her cool demeanour still in place as well as the somewhat cold mask she was always wearing when being around other people.

Harry took a quick peek behind said sofa to check if Ginny was okay, before averting his attention back at Fleur, who was staring into nothingness, obviously thinking about something. "Fleur? You okay with Hermione's idea?"

Fleur sighed and moved her legs so they were now dangling over the sofa's edge. "Yes, zat's fine wiz me. I'm bored anyway." Hermione's eyes opened a little more and she frowned at the tone Fleur was using. "You know, nobody's forcing you to stay. If you're bored, just leave. Nobody's going to stop you."

George pulled himself up into a sitting position, sensing that it was better to intervene now, before Fleur got the chance to snap at Hermione and ruin the mood. "Now, now, calm down you two. We came here to have fun, not to argue. So, Hermione, what game do you wanna play?"

Hermione reluctantly stopped glaring at Fleur and turned to George. "I had 'truth or dare' in mind." In front of her, she could hear Fleur uttering an amused snob but decided too ignore her. George was right. They were here to celebrate the beginning of the summer break. She could take care of this French snob another time.

Ron was visibly pleased with this idea and he shuffled over to Hermione, sitting down next to the others. "The one that'll be left at the end of the game will get as much butterbeer as he can drink." Hermione smirked at Ron, shoving a finger against his chest. "Or she! Don't be so full of yourself, Ron."

She lunged forward and grabbed the next empty bottle, placing it in the middle of the small circle they had formed. Except one, who was still sitting on the sofa, looking like a princess. "Madame Delacour, do you plan to join this game or not?"

Fleur turned her nose up at Hermione and slid down from the sofa, gracefully sitting down between Ron and Fred. "I'll join even though I zink zat zis childish. And for you, Miss Granger, it's still Mademoiselle Delacour."

The brown haired girl gritted her teeth in anger and twisted the bottle in her hands with more force than needed. "Fine! Then let's start!" Everybody was staring at the spinning object in anticipation, hoping that it wouldn't stop pointing at them.

The bottle got slower and slower and finally stopped in front of Fred, who gulped nervously and sat a little straighter. Before anybody could say something, Ron leaned forward, his eyes gleaming intently. "Me first! Truth or dare?"

Hermione huffed and crossed her arms. "Who said that you could start? Usually that would be me, 'cause I turned the bottle." Ron ignored Hermione and grinned at his older brother, who finally made a decision. "Truth."

Ron made a face, obviously disappointed with Fred's decision. He thought for a moment. "What's the most embarrassing thing you've ever experienced?" Fleur couldn't suppress a grin and quickly lifted her hand to cover her mouth, faking a cough.

Fred sighed in relief. He had already feared that his brother would ask him something different, but this was easy to answer. "When mum found one of my porn magazines under my bed. I told her they were from you though. My turn."

He snatched the bottle from Ron's hand, who was staring at him in disbelief and gave the bottle a strong twist. This time it landed on Harry, who obviously wasn't very happy about it. "I also pick truth."

Fred had anticipated this and he grinned contently. "You know…I always wondered how far you and Ginny have gone in your relationship. Care to tell us?" Harry flushed and averted his gaze at the ground. He knew that Ginny probably wouldn't be okay with telling such intimate details, but he was so damn thirsty…"Last week we went all the way for the first time. Satisfied?"

The twin nodded his head and gave George a meaningful look at which Harry's face reddened even more. "Please, don't tell Ginny. She would kill me." Fred promised, although Hermione could clearly see that he had crossed his fingers behind his back.

She started to zone out, thinking about what she would do to Fleur in case she got to punish her. Hermione barely payed attention when the bottle chose George next, who picked dare and was forced to kiss Crookshanks on the mouth, who protested loudly against the boy's show of affection.

When Crookshanks was released he fled into Hermione's lap and hissed aggressively at George, who was busy touching his scratched face with a pained expression.

Hermione looked down at her cat, then up at George, who had already twirled the bottle again. "George, what happened to your face? You're bleeding!" "Never mind, I'm okay." And then the bottle stopped, pointing straight at Hermione, whose eyes widened in shock.

George's lips curved up into an evil grin and he winked at Hermione. "Truth or dare? Chose wise or you'll regret it." Hermione couldn't hide her nervousness and Fleur snorted with laughter at her expression, dropping her perfect mask. "I zink somebody is afraid zere. Does Miss Granger 'ave so naughty secrets zat she doesn't know what to do?"

Fleur's arrogant words angered Hermione immensely and she forgot about her worries. She would prove to Fleur that she wasn't afraid of a stupid game. "Ridiculous! Dare!"

The instant she had said it, she regretted it. Knowing George, Hermione was sure that whatever the boy was going to say wouldn't be good for her. And indeed, she was right. "I dare you to kiss…Fleur."

Everybody stopped moving and all eyes darted to Hermione, whose jar had fallen down. "What?!" George propped his ellbow up on his leg, resting his chin comfortable on it. "You heard right. Kiss Fleur, or quit the game."

"I…I…" Hermione was at a loss for words and she glanced over to Fleur, hoping to get help from the blonde. However she was disappointed. Fleur was neither protesting, nor looking angry. Instead she was smirking at Hermione, her legs swaying back and forth.

Hermione felt provoked and her expression hardened. What was that French woman thinking, looking at her like that? But as much as she wanted to prove to Fleur that she wasn't afraid of kissing her, as much was she indeed afraid to do so.

Did George dare her on purpose to kiss Fleur, of all people or was he just into this kind of thing? Hermione gulped and peeked at George, who was watching her intently, the smirk replaced with a serious expression.

She looked at his eyes and for one second she thought that she caught an encouraging glint in them, but she wasn't sure. Surely George didn't know about her true feelings for Fleur, right? Yes…he couldn't. Hermione hadn't talked to anybody about this. Not even Ginny, who was her closest friend, knew how she felt about the blonde.

If she gave in now, she was sure that Fleur would notice her little secret and make fun of her in front of everybody else. She wasn't dumb, after all. Hermione looked up and her eyes searched Fleur's, who was still staring at her. "'ave you decided? I'd really like to 'ave at least a little fun and you're not 'elping wiz zat."

Screw it. If Fleur wanted 'fun' Hermione was going to give it to her willingly. To everybody's surprise she slowly stood up, leaning on Ron's head for support, who merely stared up at her.

The only one, who seemed to have expected this was George. He had caught Hermione staring at Fleur quite often, when she had thought that nobody was looking and he came to the conclusion that Hermione wanted more of Fleur than just a friendly conversation. This was her chance to do so.

Fleur's smirk had vanished and her mouth hang slightly open, as she watched Hermione coming closer, swaying her hips seductively as she walked. She tensed and moved away from the other girl, as far as the backrest of the sofa would allow.

Her eyes were locked with Hermione's and she saw the determination in them. And also something different. Something that shouldn't be there. Desire. Fleur's tongue darted out and she nervously moistened her lips, her gaze never leaving Hermione, who had now reached her.

Slowly, Hermione climbed onto the sofa and straddled Fleur's hips with her tighs. She sat down on the blonde's lap, who suck her breath in at the intimate contact. Hermione leaned forward, but stopped before her lips came in contact with Fleur's, her mouth mere inches away from its goal.

She whispered throatily, only loud enough for Fleur to hear. "I hope you're having fun right now." Fleur's breath hitched in her throat and Hermione felt the arousal grow to the point where she couldn't hold back any longer.

She crushed her lips violently against Fleur's, not bothering to hide her emotions. This was most probably going to be the last time that she was this close to her love and she was going to savour the moment as long as possible. Because right now, Fleur was hers.

Fleur felt overwhelmed at all the emotions that rushed through her, as Hermione started to move her lips and deepen the kiss. Suddenly Hermione slung a hand around Fleur's neck, pulling her closer. Fleur moaned and Hermione didn't hesitate to slip her tongue into Fleur's mouth. She started to explore the blonde's mouth, then sucked on Fleur's tongue, earning another moan.

Words couldn't describe, how Fleur felt right now. Her heart pounded against her ribcage like crazy and she felt a little dizzy from all the blood, which had rushed to her head. Never before had she felt like this with any man she had dated. This was…incredible.

When Hermione finally pulled away, breathing heavily, Fleur automatically followed her retreating lips, craving to feel their softness again on her lips. "Don't…." To Hermione's surprise Fleur put both her hands on her face and pulled her back for another kiss. This time it was her turn to torture the brunettes mouth.

And Fleur did a very good job at doing so, as she teasingly sucked on Hermione's bottom lip. A blissful sigh escaped Hermione's mouth and the blonde smiled, happy that she was able to do this to the other girl.

All the time the boys had been watching them wordlessly, too perplexed by Hermione's aggressiveness. They could clearly feel the erotic tension in the air and soon Harry excused himself to go to the bathroom, soon followed by Fred and George, who wanted to give the two girls more privacy.

In the end only Ron was left. Captured by the moment, he stood up to get a better view of Fleur and Hermione. Hermione slipped a hand beneath Fleur's short skirt and slowly inched higher, towards her centre. Fleur threw her head back in anticipation and moaned. "'ermione, why are you doing zis to me? Why do you make me feel so good?" Hermione silenced her with a passionate kiss, then moved down to kiss Fleur's neck, tenderly sucking on the sensitive flesh.

"Awesome! That's so hot, Hermione! C'mon, let me join too!" Hermione was about to shout at Ron, but Fleur was faster. She pointed her wand at him and suddenly he turned green. "Uuh…toilet!" He ran out of the living room, pressing a hand to his stomach.

"I zink that'll keep 'im busy for at ze next 'ours." Hermione grinned cheekily at Fleur, "I didn't knew you were that skilled with spells." She idly let her fingers run down Fleur's torso, barely touching her breasts and all thoughts about Ron were forgotten immediately.

Fleur grabbed Hermione's hand and playfully placed a kiss on it, making sure to keep eye contact with the girl all the time. "I'd be overly glad to show you what else I can do, Miss Granger."

Hermione withdrew her hand from Fleur's soft grasp and moved to her ear, pressing herself against the blonde's body on purpose. "Of course, Mademoiselle Delacour. Go on." Fleur grinned and embraced Hermione tightly, before apparating them to her apartment.

* * *

I wanted to make it longer, but somehow I ran out of ideas... This is planned to be a one-shot, but if I get enough positive response to it, I may continue it. Just tell me, whether you want this to stay a one-shot or not :)

Good weekend to all of you :D Oh, and I tried to write Fleur's accent for the first time. I'm not sure, if I did it correct. But it looks okay to me :)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Nothing much to say. Thanks for all the reviews, I was really surprised how much you liked this story :)

* * *

Chapter 2

Fleur had apparated them straight into her bed room, but Hermione didn't get the chance to observe her surroundings. Fleur gave her a hard push, which sent her flying backwards. She yelled in surprise and stared wide eyed at Fleur, who was returning the favour and watched Hermione intently as she fell.

As soon as Hermione's back had hit the soft mattress, Fleur bounced her, not giving her the opportunity to recover from her current state of surprise. Quickly she grabbed both of the girl's wrists and pinned them to the bed. Then Fleur sat down on Hermione's belly, further immobilising her victim.

Hermione was too shocked to struggle against the older girl's firm hold. She hadn't expected Fleur to be this bold. Hermione's thinking was cut short when the blonde leaned down, her long hair teasingly gliding over the bare skin of her arms.

"Ma chérie, tu dois être plus patiente, ce ne functionne pas comme ça. Let me 'elp you, non ?"

Without waiting for a response Fleur leaned down and slowly licked a path up Hermione's neck, whose breath hitched in her throat. "Fleur…"

Fleur smiled against Hermione's skin, who shuddered involuntarily against the soft movement. "C'est mon nom…'ermione. You're making me insane just by seeing you're reactions to my touch." As if to prove her point Fleur shifted slightly so that she was now sitting on Hermione's hips and sensually grinded herself into her.

Hermione threw her head back and moaned in sheer pleasure. Fleur continued to move against her, never once picking up her pace or slowing down. She could feel herself grow hotter and hotter with each movement, but couldn't do anything because Fleur was still holding her down with all her weight.

Fleur could feel Hermione's wetness against her and smiled mischievously. "Si simple…" She stopped moving against Hermione, who instantly protested by squirming underneath the blonde, giving Fleur a hard time not to loose her balance.

"'ermione, I never knew you liked it wild. But if zat's ze case…" Without further ado Fleur let go of one of Hermione's wrists and slipped them under her short skirt. Upon feeling the older girl's touch on her thighs, Hermione stopped trashing around and her muscles tensed in anticipation of what would be coming next.

But Fleur had no intention of giving Hermione release yet and she withdrew her hand yet again, leaving Hermione rather frustrated. Fleur heaved herself off Hermione, who instantly missed the contact. "Fleur, what…?"

She was stopped in mid- sentence, when a strange force suddenly took over her body. Her eyes widened and she tried to scream, but Fleur wouldn't let her. She was now kneeling in front of Hermione, wand pointed directly against the brunette's chest.

Before Hermione knew it she was handcuffed against Fleur's bed. Fleur nodded in approval and then tossed her wand carelessly over her shoulder. "I'm sorry to go zis far, but I want zis to be special for you. And for me."

Hermione gulped and sweat formed on her front, slowly running down either side of her face. Fleur's gaze followed the trace they were leaving and she bit her bottom lip. Hermione was definitely too sexy for her own good. But she wasn't going to give in…yet.

Slowly Fleur ran her fingers down her neck, then her chest and down her belly making sure to keep eye contact with Hermione all the time. She moaned and moved her hand further down until it reached the outer rim of her skirt. Just wait, Hermione. I will show you what true desire feels like.

* * *

And this is where I'll stop writing. There were many reviewers, who said I should leave the story where it is, but there were also some who asked me to continue. I told you that I'm not ready to write explicit sex, maybe I'll never be. This is as far as I can handle.

I thought about this one-shot for some days and came to the conclusion that I didn't want to leave it just like that. And that's when an idea popped into my head. Why not let somebody else finish it?

So I waited till the weekend where I would finally have some free time for writing again and beat myself to write the beginning of the second chapter. Yes, only the beginning. And that's where you come in. I challenge anybody who feels like it to finish this. I don't care about the length or what happens, as long as it doesn't contains sex toys or violence.

I hope somebody volunteers for this, because I would feel bad if this story has no proper end. So please guys, don't let me down and help me on this one! If nobody wants to continue this within the next three weeks, I'll just delete the second chapter. So it's up to you :)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** This chapter is a continuation of my beginning from the second chapter. Yoshiyuki Ly wrote this, so all credits go to her :) Make sure to thank her! That's an order :p

* * *

"Fleur, wait a minute..."

Fleur hung her head in slight irritation; waiting a minute to show Hermione, _feel _Hermione…what was the need for the hold up?

Ah – exactly. There was no need. Hermione was just being shy.

Fleur chose to smirk to herself and instead moved her head to Hermione's, not making eye contact with her at all. She pretended to listen to the girl's pleas, but in actuality, she was far too busy inching one hand across Hermione's thighs. The other was quite preoccupied with placing a long finger over the girl's lips in a calm effort to silence her.

Words were stymied; Hermione finally stopped her incessant mumbling and found them turning into shallow groans, escalating and decreasing in volume with her breathing. Fleur looked up at her and smiled; Hermione's eyes fluttered closed the second she felt a hand inching up, finally settling on removing the annoying skirt.

Fingers kept inching up, and another set started its journey down. Fleur kept her mouth by Hermione's ear, whispering every single word that came to mind as it flashed across her mind. Sensual images that never even crossed her thoughts began swirling everywhere, and not just in her head.

They shot through her hands and shocked Hermione, eliciting wonderful gasps for both of them to enjoy. Fleur kept thinking and pondering exactly _how _to make Hermione want her even more. Breaking her authority and turning her into a wanton lover, even if just in private, was making Fleur smile her lips right off of her face. Fleur settled on exposing a second pair of lips with a swift hook and rip down Hermione's thighs and legs, throwing the silly fabric to the side.

The look of horror and anticipation on Hermione's face was indeed priceless.

But she decided to wait a moment. This was too good to pass up. Besides, she could use this as the first step in her developing fetish.

"You were saying, 'Ermione?"

Hermione felt her mouth stiffen as she tried to keep it from hanging open like her wide eyes. Fleur was snorting with laughter, only further infuriating Hermione underneath her. Fleur's hand had finally started to remove Hermione's shirt, while her other hand was dangerously close to a distinctive source of warmth. Now that she was _this _close, she was choosing to listen to her hesitations that had died long ago?

That smile of hers was just too suspicious, albeit, very, _very_ corporeal.

"Nothing…just forget it…"

"Non, please tell me. I respect your…wishes. Tell me."

"I don't remember what I was on about…"

"Mmm…exactly. Zat is what I like to 'ear. But zere are ozzer zings I'd like to 'ear…"

Hermione watched with ever-widening eyes as Fleur casually stood up, feet planted right in between her legs. Fleur folded her arms over her chest, looking down at Hermione's meek expression with glee. Hermione eventually found the energy, and sense, to scowl at Fleur for a second.

The second passed faster than light; Fleur inched her hands down and removed her shirt with ease, making sure to take a long time, but not too long. Just long enough to revel in watching Hermione's eyesight follow her shirt go across her breasts, then stop right there.

Fleur was very happy that she was too lazy to put a bra on that evening.

Hermione felt a strange pressure prodding her head as she lay right underneath a shirtless Fleur. _Her _shirtless Fleur, really. She suddenly didn't care about her reputation or upholding anything for herself, despite the alcohol; the sight of Fleur eyeing in between her legs made her feel something quite unfamiliar. Unfamiliar, but not unwanted.

Not by a long-shot…

"And just what would you like to hear, Fleur?"

Fleur felt a small chill run through her arms; she had no idea Hermione could make her voice sound almost like a purr. She knew Hermione noticed her surprise, and decided to quickly turn the tables. Hermione could have her moment, but it most certainly was not now.

"I'd like to 'ear you tell me every little zing zat runs zrough your mind while I do zis. Your words are my signal to keep going, non? You stop and I stop, too. Among ozzer zings…"

Hermione didn't have much time to let the rules set in; Fleur settled her hips right over her chest, too close and too far away from her face. Tears of joy were blinding her almost as much as Fleur herself was. And the situation…

Fleur placed her hands on her skirt, practically waiting for permission from Hermione to remove it. Hermione found that her voice didn't want to work, but she rather wanted her voice, her mouth, her nose…right in between the expanse. The expanse that was right in front of her, just barely covered by a shadow from the dark room and Fleur's annoying skirt.

Hermione sighed her dignity away and licked her lips, quite unable to keep her mind from imagining another pair of lips. She never thought this moment would come so soon, but good things come to those who wait…

"Take it off…"

"'Ow, exactly…? You're smart; be creative."

"And I want you to be creative, too. Just do it slowly. And…"

"Rock closer to you?"

Fleur strangely answered her own question without waiting; Hermione's long sigh from the first rock was yes enough. Fleur slipped her thumbs inside her skirt at either side of her, slowly leaning back and tickling Hermione's legs with her silvery-blonde tresses. Her hips and thumbs rocked the skirt off, slowly, while attracting Hermione's oh so curious nose as close as it would get to the forbidden fruit right in front of her.

More thoughts began swarming through Fleur's mind. Curiosities made her mind roam free, making her imagine Hermione do something strangely like this. Was Hermione _really _wild? Fleur desperately wanted to find out.

If not, Hermione could most certainly learn. Fleur was very willing to teach.

Hermione felt like she was in pure torture; Fleur had lodged her legs in the crook of her neck at either side of her head, forcing her skirt to stay plastered over her eyes. Fleur had indeed rocked closer to her, and Hermione chanced inching her tongue out from the cage of her mouth, fearing it would drown if she didn't do this. She was rewarded with being able to latch onto a bit of fabric, with Fleur still rocking into her all the while.

Further in her tongue moved, and further still Fleur moved into her, both of their backs arching in surprise and wonderment. Hermione felt very much like a dog with a sun-visor on; Fleur's skirt was still over her face, screening her of the rest of her surroundings, but radiating so much sexual heat into her mouth, onto her nose and face...it was blinding.

But just as Hermione found the most interesting bit of warmth to latch onto, Fleur gasped and involuntarily backed away. Hermione groaned in irritation and moved her neck out as far as it would go and bit at Fleur's lips a little harder than intended.

"I didn't say you could get away from me…"

"You never said anyzing at all—"

"Come here. Please…"

Hermione's pleading made Fleur feel a sensual warmth boil in her stomach, settling nicely in between her legs; it was a strange fetish she was developing… Fleur sighed deeply and gave up any protests, instead inching her fingers down and removing her thong, leaving it right on Hermione's face, blinding her even more.

Hermione didn't mind at all. Fleur tangled her fingers in Hermione's hair, bringing her head up as far as it would go as she leaned back with pleasure. It was just like eating the softest, sweetest, warmest slices of any food anyone could ever worship and treasure. The smell whirled and twirled up and through Hermione's nose, filling her head with a dizzy goodness as she let her tongue gently explore the woman she never let herself believe she could ever have.

"Do you know…how long I've wanted this? Hated myself for wanting…but wanted anyway…"

"Mmm…I can feel it… Your want. Zat is all zat matters, 'Ermione…so don't stop…"

The impossibilities becoming reality in such a simple way, through a silly game, made Hermione positively giddy as she sucked and nipped at what she always told herself she didn't want. The goodness began to fuse with her fantasies, and she felt own insides exploding with pleasure as she let Fleur's groans sidle through her longing ears.

Hermione started tasting a curious sugar…a liquid sugar. It was coming at full force, and, strangely, Hermione found herself growing an unruly desire to taste more and all of this wonderful liquor pouring right through the path she ached for _so_ long to be able to tread…

"You taste…so…"

"Good, hm…?"

"No…not at all."

Fleur found herself laughing in between moans, right along with Hermione who was giggling in between her legs, continuing her explorations with much more ease and relaxation now. Her teeth tickled, her lips fit over hers perfectly, and her tongue…

Her tongue was hitting just the right spot…

Hermione noticed Fleur's squirms and escalating moans all of a sudden. It caught her off guard, but Fleur's cries made her ears perk up with a wonderful curiosity and fulfillment. Pleasing Fleur was almost too good to be true. The thought of Fleur doing this to her seemed minimal compared to this.

"Rock some more, please. I want more…more."

Any concern about sounding demanding and hungry didn't even cross her mind; Fleur obliged with ease, making Hermione press harder and faster against the elusive spot that was making Fleur so animated and aroused. She felt her own legs moisten, or, rather, finally realized that they were indeed wet, as she continued licking away every bit of liquid sugar in between the warm vastness that was Fleur's sex.

"Are you a freak, 'Ermione…?"

"Wh-what?"

Fleur smirked and allowed herself to let her climax spill from her throat and legs, ripping the night air with her cries and moans, making them both shiver. Hermione was obviously contemplating Fleur's sudden question; she was moving slower, but the sudden change in tempo only pleased Fleur even further.

Once Fleur couldn't take it anymore, she slipped herself from Hermione's reach and smiled. She crawled over to where her wand lay forgotten and swished it in Hermione's direction. Fleur decided she'd had enough of the authority.

She was desperately curious to see just how Hermione could handle her.

Fleur pounced Hermione and made the girl topple her while she removed the silly clothing from her head and tossed them aside. Removing her shirt was in order, and it was done all too fast. Fleur made sure to never let Hermione's eyes leave hers as she lay underneath her, watching a bit of fear and apprehension swirl inside of them as she reached her bra.

"I guess you wouldn't know if you are or not, I suppose. Zat is fine. But I 'ave ze slightest feeling zat you are."

"I don't think so—"

Fleur narrowed her eyes momentarily and removed Hermione's bra and tossed it aside before she shattered the space in between their lips with reckless abandon. Hermione was surprised by her daring; Fleur must have _really _wanted her. That in and of itself sparked a strange confidence Hermione never knew she had while she returned Fleur's kiss with everything she had.

Feeling Fleur's excited hitches underneath her breasts made Hermione groan involuntarily. Her hands searched about Fleur's body frivolously, demanding answers and satisfaction from how milky-smooth her skin was. Her tact begged to be filled with approval over and over again for how inhumanely silk-soft Fleur's hair was as she weaved her fingers through every lock she could reach.

But more needed to be done…Hermione felt an excitement erupting in her insides while Fleur continued her savage, desire-filled exploration of her mouth. It was so wonderful to be wanted by such a beauty…so fulfilling to be loved in this way by someone who she would have forever deemed to be out of her league.

The tension and passion was building, building…finally releasing itself in the form of small whines and moans with Fleur conveniently there to swallow them right up. Ever-reigning disbelief at having this fantasy fulfilled made her scream with bewilderment.

Although, Fleur inching her fingers in between her legs may have had something to do with that…

"Mhm…show me some more, ma chere. More, more, more…"

Hermione's breathing picked up considerably, and sweat was starting to form over both of their foreheads and necks from the heat swarming around incessantly in between their bodies. Hermione felt oddly edgy while she moved her hips at just the right time to make Fleur slip her finger right inside. Her body was calling for Fleur to do more. So much more… Fleur was hardly doing much; she just kept her hand still, letting Hermione move her hips every which way, still crashing and slamming their lips together in between minute gasps for breath.

The air in Hermione's lungs suddenly congealed and strangely began to evaporate; she was suddenly guiding Fleur's head down her neck, craning her own head up in bliss as Fleur kissed and sucked her way down. Hermione kept rocking still, never slowing, just like Fleur's finger that finally found the sense to move into the stretch of Hermione's willful sex.

Fleur felt absolutely giddy at Hermione's energy. Seeing her let go completely was enough to turn her on over and over again, never stopping to take a break. It was sending sensual rushes of nerves to her head and stomach, finally flowing through to her hand as she pushed and pushed harder and faster into Hermione as she continued inching down her body, stopping for a moment to guzzle at the amazement that was her breasts.

"'Ow bad do you want zis, hm…?"

"So bad that it hurts and makes me feel so good at the same time…and you're wasting time talking…"

"But what do you want, exactly…? I'd love to know…"

"I want you underneath me…I want your gorgeous blue eyes to swallow me whole… I want you to swallow me more, tell me I'm the one you adore, and never ever stop—"

Fleur nipped at Hermione's breast one last time before sliding her body so that her mouth and hand were perfectly aligned. Hermione shivered and let out a rough moan, coming right from her navel, making Fleur blush as she parted Hermione's lips with her fingers and let her eyes and mouth start with the swallowing.

Fleur thought Hermione was doing an amazing job of keeping a degree of authority about herself, even in such a submissive state. Not that Fleur minded the submission; the mere thought of making Hermione so agitated with want and need made her squirm.

She more than felt Hermione guiding Fleur's ministrations as she rocked her hips around and up and down, putting a crazy pressure on Fleur's face every time she was rewarded with her movements. More rewards couldn't hurt; tasting Hermione's warm lips was so ethereal and sensual, but more needed to be done…

"'Ermione, you _are _a freak… All zat energy you spend keeping your perfect little image…comes out full blown wiz me right now… I should 'ave known you were ze type…

"See what you're doing to me now? Your moaning and groaning and hissing and whining gets me so warm and wet. Your energy makes me shiver; it makes me smile wiz fulfillment. You 'ide so much from ze world zat you 'ave no problem letting out wiz me…and I love you for it…"

Hermione threw her head back and blushed as she felt her hips shake with something more than her voluntary movement. Fleur was so honest and true…that on top of the orgasm she felt was sending her beyond every height both imaginable and un, making her back arch and her nails dig deep into the sheets in front of her.

She wanted to say more, but she knew her loud whimpering and moaning was indeed enough for Fleur's attentive ears. She gasped and hitched, trying desperately to fill her lungs with air, but failing miserably. Fleur was quite pleased, as was Hermione.

Fulfillment in the face of an overdue fantasy finally coming true, despite old fears and hesitations, or upholding silly standards, felt so good to them that they laughed again. Hermione felt more delirious than anything, but it still felt all too good. So unbelievably good that she leaned back and played in between Fleur's legs with her hands, still going on with her climax in between both of their long guttural groans and moans.

Seeing and feeling their desires come true was so indescribable that they couldn't help but ride each other over and over and over again, never stopping and never slowing.

They were swimming on top of the clouds, drowning on top of an ocean, and forever sailing a restless sea on top of the other, neither caring which side was the sky or the ground. Nothing else mattered, and that was all that mattered.

**End**


End file.
